


I'd be Hoechlin's Robin

by moodycactus



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, based on real-life information, latent bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his best efforts, Colton finds himself drawn to Tyler. Can he move past his attraction or will Tyler want to take their growing friendship to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flash Back Friday

Colton fidgeted restlessly as the plane began to take off. It wasn’t that he was anxious to return back to LA, or apprehensive about doing the calendar photoshoot. He could do a shoot in his sleep. Colton just hadn’t seen his Teen Wolf buddies in ages and certain...things were left unsaid with Tyler. 

Things that had happened back in Sydney. Colton shifted in his seat, he still remembered how it felt to be pressed against Tyler, almost a year ago. 

They had always been good friends. Unlike a certain current costar, Tyler had always treated Colton like one of the guys, that his sexuality wasn’t an issue, or somehow contagious. They had the same sense of humour and shared interests, like travelling. Tyler was always so happy and easy going, Colton could just be himself. So when Colton called up Tyler and raved about the awesome hotel suite Eric had scored for their group in sunny Sydney, Tyler immediately booked a couple of last minute flights. He brought Sinqua with him, it wasn’t like they had better plans for New Year’s. 

That fateful night, their group spent New Year’s Eve at that Sydney club, Marquee. Tyler looked so sharp wearing the outfit Colton had picked out for him. It was a mad night, their friends had gotten pretty drunk and wild. Sinqua disappeared with a leggy blonde, a model or something, taking her back to the room he shared with Tyler. Wanting to give his buddy some privacy, Tyler went up to Colton’s room. They played some pool for awhile. Tyler always the dork, joked around with some silly novelty light up glasses and Colton naturally tweeted their picture. They made quite a pair in their sauve shirts and ties. Who wouldn’t want to show that off?

He could still remember how his heart pounded later that night, as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Just how far could he push his luck? He supposed if it went badly, he could always say he was just wiped out drunk.

Colton went back out to find Tyler tidying the billiard balls from their previous game. “Dude someone’s paid to fix all that up. Don’t worry bout it,” he said, ushering Tyler away. 

“Colton...” sighed Tyler as he let himself be propelled away. 

“And don’t even think about crashing on the couch.” continued Colton, surprised at how calm he sounded. “You won’t fit. You can share with me, the bed’s huge.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to-” 

“Heckles, shut up. It’s no problem.” Ha, understatement of the year, thought Colton.

He flicked off the lights, filling the bedroom in shadowed light from outside. They began to undress quietly in the dark. Colton’s hands trembling as he undid his shirt buttons. He was grateful Tyler couldn’t see his face as he stole glimpses of Tyler’s shadowed form, the other man shedded his clothing and folded it neatly on a chair. Colton had stripped down to his briefs, when he heard it. The erotic sound of Tyler’s zipper that sent shivers down Colton’s spine. 

Unable to contain himself and remain so….stationary, Colton chucked off half the pillows off the bed, and slipped inside under the covers, careful to keep close the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to give Tyler any reason to freak out. He felt the bed move a bit as Tyler’s bulkier body got in.

There was movement from Tyler’s side, his arm searching. “What are you doing all the way down there?” he asked. “You don’t have to be squashed on the side. Come here.” 

Colton felt a strong arm wrap around him and pull him in close to the middle, close to Tyler. He could feel Tyler’s warm body slightly spooning him from behind. Colton tucked his arm over Tyler’s, keeping him as close as he dared to. Praying that Tyler wouldn’t notice his thudding pulse.

“You’re leaving us,” Tyler said quietly, his breath warm on Colton’s bare skin.

“Well, you how it is,” replied Colton. That was a lie. Colton hadn’t breathed a word about the real reason he was leaving the show. How could he tell Tyler that he’d been crushing on him since they met and when Tyler started dating that girl, it was just too much to bear. Wanting to move on with his life, Colton took the next offer out of there.

“We’ll miss you,” mumbled Tyler, his voice thick with sleep. His steady breathing told Colton he’d drifted off already and somehow Colton soon drifted off to sleep as well.

He was pressed against hard muscles that felt so warm against his bare chest, a hand had at some point delved under his briefs, cupping his bare ass. His hard cock ground against another hard hotness that could only be Tyler’s cock. Colton sighed, slowly waking as he lay sprawled across Tyler. He was in that dangerous half-awake horny state of mind, where he felt simply too deliciously good to stop. 

He shifted a bit and slowly ran his hand down Tyler’s tautly ridged midriff, slipping a under that elastic waistband to wrap his hand around Tyler’s hard cock. Tyler was circumcised and had a broad thick length that filled Colton’s hand nicely. Colton slowly began to stroke him, his fingers undulating along his shaft.

Tyler stirred, and Colton immediately froze. But Tyler bucked his hips, pushing his cock into Colton’s fist. Taking it as a green light, Colton continued to stroke him, relishing in his heft and size. 

Tyler’s dick was like the rest of him, big and well-made. Colton stroked it a few times, shifting up to look at Tyler. His expression was shrouded in the shadows, unmoving as though he were still asleep. Colton would have thought Tyler was still asleep if not for the occasional caress he felt on his ass.

Wanting to taste him, Colton bent down to lick Tyler’s cock and then pulled the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked hard on the tip and then slid his lips down carefully along the shaft, sinking his face down until his nose nuzzled the man’s abdomen. It wasn’t easy, but hearing Tyler start to moan made it more than worth it. 

Colton breathed through his nose as he bobbed down, Tyler’s thick girth filling his mouth. Each time he came up, he swirled his tongue around the head. Playing with his heavy balls, Colton felt Tyler begin to twist and writhe about on the bed. His whole body suddenly went tense, and Colton felt Tyler’s cock shudder out a hot load, pulsing in his mouth. Colton eagerly swallowed all of it down, hearing Tyler gasp and moan made him savor it all the more.

Sated despite his own ignored hard on, Colton moved back up to wrap himself around Tyler. He could feel the other man’s thundering pulse, no doubt wide awake by now. But Tyler remained silent, seemingly withdrawing into the dark as he lay there in Colton’s embrace. Silence looming heavy in the night, neither of them spoke as sleep reclaimed them.

The next day was awkward. Tyler avoided him and conversation in general. Their friends were always around and Tyler and Sinqua were flying back to the States that day.

Months flew by and Colton hadn’t seen much of Tyler. Tyler started dating his longtime friend Brittany Snow, while Colton was trapped in boring Vancouver, freezing his ass off filming Arrow with that douchebag. His bestie, Holland, kept him updated with all the gossip. Apparently Tyler was auditioning for a big role at Warner Bros and needed to raise his profile. Colton hoped that’s all it was, because Brittany was the worst kind of girl, more famous than himself and just so...perfect.

Despite keeping busy with work and a demanding social life, Colton found himself missing Tyler and their little outings together. It was hard looking at the online pictures of Tyler and Brittany, Tyler seemed really into her. Colton had no shortage of willing lovers, but try as he might, he just couldn’t get Tyler out of his system.

He started teasing Tyler publicly on twitter, flashback friday he called it, tweeting embarrassing old photos. Tyler of course, threw it back at him. Things seemed like they were back to normal when they met up again at Comic Con - not that there was a chance to be alone with Tyler - but at least Tyler seemed warm and friendly towards him. And when Colton was finally back in LA and doing a live stream video for his fans, Tyler suddenly texted him.

‘You’re back home and didn’t say hi?”

Colton grinned, and let it slip to his viewers that Hoechlin was up for the role of Batman and he’d be happy to be his Robin. Perhaps it was a touch too obvious, but it was too late.

And that was why he was nervously dreading this calendar photoshoot. Tyler and the boys would be there and he’d have to play it cool, somehow act normal. What the fuck was he going to say? There was nothing to say, it was a one sided crush on his (seemingly) straight co-worker. One of the dumbest things to do, he was too old for this sort of rookie mistake. 

Colton sighed as the plane came to a stop. Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calendar photoshoot and London NYE

Colton grinned as he heard the ruckus coming from the other room. T-Posey was always a giant ball of energy. It sounded like he was jumping around. Colton had left the boys to do their thing, he needed a moment away to regain his composure from having to act normal around the other Tyler, the delectable and adorable Tyler Hoechlin. He resumed flicking through the shots already uploaded on the photographer’s ipad, looking at Tyler’s photos. Wet Tyler, shirtless Tyler, always so happy, his eyes warm and open, always with a big bright smile. Colton loved it when he was the cause of that smile. It was like standing in the warm sunlight on a chilly day.

“So this is where you got to,” came Tyler’s softly spoken voice. 

Colton looked up to his see his handsome friend sporting a wry grin, no doubt pleased with himself. 

“Ah yeah, I got a call and needed somewhere quiet to talk,” said Colton offhandedly. He looked away from Tyler as he pushed away the Ipad, trying to play it cool, like it was perfectly natural to be caught looking at half naked photos of your buddy. 

“Oh sure, you just ‘accidently’ ended up looking at pics of me,” teased Tyler, stepping in close to nudge at Colton with his shoulder. 

“You got me,” said Colton, his hands raised in mock surrender. “I was going to steal them and sell them online to TMZ. Fangirls would go nuts.”

Colton spotted a shot of Tyler in a bathtub, arms behind his head.”You know that pose looks kinda familiar. Did you copy my GQ spread?” asked Colton, wondering who leaked the photos to Tyler. His manager Eric? Nah, it would be Holland, that girl was like a stealthy ninja.

“What if I did?” said Tyler, a smile starting to escape on the corners of his mouth.

“Well, I ah..” Colton scrambled to get his mind into gear, trying to remain calm. How was he supposed to respond to that? “Err, well I’ll give Tyra Banks your number. Anyway, I’m gonna head off, my part of the shoot is done,” he said, turning away from Tyler to put the Ipad back on the photographer’s desk. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” murmured Tyler, moving to block Colton. “Afterall, how can you be my Robin if you don’t join me on escapades?”

Colton rolled his eyes. “You’re hilarious,” he said sarcastically. But a warm smile lit his face, secretly pleased Tyler still remembered that offhand comment of his. Colton had to fight the urge to grab Tyler and kiss him. 

“Hey! I haven’t been a stranger. I catch up with you guys when I’m in town.”

“You guys?” repeated Tyler, his brows arching.

Colton shook his head, not wanting to talk about that. He’d tried to hang out Tyler and Brittany, and by all appearances, seemed to be having a blast. But it was such a strain hiding how he really felt. He decided to deflect Tyler’s question. 

“Look, if you’re so keen on GQ, why don’t you come to their party on the thirteenth? My buddy can swing you a suit. Matt and Chace will be-”

“Sure, I’ll be there,” said Tyler as he bored into him with those amazing hazel-green eyes.

Colton swallowed quickly, finding it hard to think, let alone talk. “That’s g-great. Umm...Eric wanted me to ask you if you’re interested in joining Camp Podwell in London this New Year’s? He’s got some Brunei prince to bankroll everything, hotels, the whole deal.”

“Eric wants me to come?” asked Tyler, not sounding at all convinced. “You guys gotta come up with a better name than Camp Podwell.”

“BroLondon. Whatever. It ah...doesn’t have to be like last time. I mean I didn’t-”  
“Colty, it’s okay.” Tyler shrugged, a coy smile lighting up his features. “Count me in. We had fun last time in Sydney.”  
“Um, alright then.” Was Tyler referring to their little fumble in the dark? Or was that just wishful thinking? 

“Heckles! Colton! Get your butts in here!” called out Posey from the other room. Colton cursed internally at Posey’s always stellar timing. He paused for a moment considering Tyler’s words. It was the first time Tyler had even hinted at what had happened in Sydney. It was now or never.   
“Yeah we did, didn’t w-” Colton paused mid sentence when T. Posey bounded into the room.  
“Guys, what are you doin out here?” exclaimed T.Posey. “Gotta go get the group money shot! Haha! Get it?” He grabbed at them both and tugging them outside. 

The moment was gone. Colton didn’t find another chance to broach the subject with Tyler. It was almost like an unspoken rule between them, just to act casual and not mention that intimate moment in Sydney. It felt so frustrating not to know where he was at with Tyler, but he didn’t want to scare him off either.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of flights overseas, industry events and Christmas parties. Colton welcomed the distraction. He kept in touch with Tyler regularly, trying to pass as casual and friendly. The very thought of spending New Year’s away with Tyler as a roommate again often kept him up at night. He didn’t know what would happen or if Tyler was even open to something happening between them. All he knew was that he was going to get a large chunk of time with the man and Colton was more than happy with that.

Finally, Christmas came and went, and Colton was in London with the rest of the gang. Those last couple of days of waiting slowly crawled past. He was getting tired of the teasing and knowing looks from his friends, and dealing with clingy Shawn was getting old, fast. It was a relief, when Colton arrived back at his hotel suite, to find Tyler already checked in and unpacking.

“Hey buddy!” exclaimed Tyler, his tired face lighting up with his signature bright smile. 

“Hey Heckles,” replied Colton

. “You finally made it.” Tyler pulled him into a big hug. He found himself melting in Tyler’s embrace, it felt so warm in the the bigger man’s arms.   
“How’s my buddy been?” asked Tyler in that soft, husky voice of his. 

Colton shivered, feeling Tyler’s breath hot on his neck. He pulled away, trying to maintain his cool.

“I’m good. The gang’s been hitting up the bars pretty hard, same old shit really.” He shrugged lightly, watching Tyler resume his unpacking. “Thought you’d be in later on.”

“Yeah, the flight got in early and I didn’t want to disturb your dinner so-”

“Tyler! Come on!”

Tyler shrugged. “It’s fine, really. I’m pretty wiped.” 

Colton examined Tyler more closely. He did look pretty exhausted.

“Go to bed, I’ll hang the rest of this up for you. No arguments. We’ve got Stonehenge early tomorrow.”

“Thanks buddy,” said Tyler, heading out to the bathroom. Colton set off to work putting away the rest of Tyler’s clothes. No, he wasn’t going to be childish and linger over his underwear. Colton did not want to encourage that line of thought. 

“What time do I need set my alarm for?” asked Tyler, coming back into the room. 

“Ummm, we leave at 7A.M., so 6 - 6:30?” replied Colton. “Hey, I see you’ve had the good sense to bring those clothes I had sent over.”

Tyler had brought all the fine clothes he’d recently acquired from Colton’s fashion designer friends. Such a small thing, but it pleased Colton nonetheless. He thought it meant Tyler valued his opinion.

“Well, they were clean...and they fit so…” Tyler gave a little shrug, pretending to be nonchalant and started to get undressed. 

Colton quickly averted his eyes from the flash of pale skin and abs. He found his laptop and got himself set up on his own bed. 

Tyler turned the light off and got into the neighboring bed. “Goodnight Colty.”

“Night Ty.” Colton slipped his headphones on but his attention wasn’t on the screen. His gaze kept getting drawn back to Tyler’s form, barely illuminated by the soft glow of the laptop. 

 

* * *

 

Colton woke early the next day, which was weird because he was not a morning person at all. But it was very hard to focus on sleeping, on staying still in bed, when he was so consciously aware of Tyler’s close proximity. How easy would it be to slip into bed with him, like he did last time.

But Colton was determined not to make a repeat of what happened. He kept himself occupied doing his exercises, then his skincare regimen, and then dressed and groomed himself within an inch of his life - tweeting about it, of course - all before Tyler was even up and out of bed.

And that was pretty much the tone for the rest of the day. The whole group boarded a bus and headed out of London to go see Stonehenge. Tyler was his adorable puppy self, turning Colton into a bundle of knots trying to contain himself. Even pouty Shawn couldn’t keep him down. It was nice to just hang out and crack jokes, and revel in the envious looks his friends shot at him. He could almost pretend, almost think that there was something there.

The day ended with a big group dinner back at the hotel in London. Poor Tyler was too jetlagged to last long afterwards, falling asleep on a lounge. Colton rescued him from the guys already tweeting pics of tuckered out Tyler. 

“Alright guys, that’s enough,” said Colton. “Your pics are gonna be crap anyway because they’re missing yours truly.” He gave them a hit of Jackson Whittemore’s trademark smug smile and shook Tyler wake. “Come on buddy, let’s get you to bed.”

Colton closed the door to their room just as Tyler flopped down on his bed, apparently too tired to bother undressing. He looked so disarmingly sexy, arms back behind his head and those muscular thighs of his spread out wide. A casual, unconscious provocation.

Colton looked away, kicking off his shoes and began taking off his jacket. You had to wear so many damn layers in England. 

“Today was a blast, wasn’t it? I’m really sorry about Shawn.”

“Shutup, it’s fine.” mumbled Tyler.

Colton turned to face him, his fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. “No really, I’m sorry. I should’ve spoken to him. Didn’t think he’d still be so clingy. The dude just doesn’t get the concept of space.”

Tyler waved him off. “It’s fine.” 

Colton wondered why Tyler was staring at him so intently and realised he was watching him get undressed. Time seemed to stand still and the room seemed to run out of oxygen. Colton let his shirt fall down to the ground and took a step towards the bed.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Tyler swallowed and reached out for Colton. A silent invitation.

 

He fell down on the bed, half on top of Tyler; half supporting himself up on one elbow, his other hand pushing Tyler’s shirt up. Colton licked at an exposed nipple and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

He felt a hand run down his back, finding and cupping his ass. The contact seared through Colton’s flesh, arousal making his cock hard and his jeans suddenly too tight. Colton ground himself against Tyler’s thigh as he kissed at the man’s neck, his lips searching across a stubbled cheek to properly kiss him. 

There was a flicker of hesitation from Tyler, some kind of momentary uncertainty. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Tyler met him halfway, kissing him gently. Colton could tell he was nervous, the poor guy’s pulse was racing. 

“Wait, stop. Just stop!” said Tyler, moving to quickly push Colton off him. “I can’t, I’m sorry. ”

“Wha-! I didn’t realise- I mean, we don’t have to… Ty!” spluttered Colton, his mind churning. Did he just push Tyler too far? Cross some unspoken line?

Tyler didn’t reply. He’d already scrambled off the bed and shut himself away in the ensuite bathroom. 

“Fucking hell,” muttered Colton. What could he say to fix this? Was he going to lose Tyler, ruin their friendship? Calm the fuck down, give him space, Colton told himself. Don’t be such a girl. 

Colton sighed and dragged himself up off the bed. He was actor, he could pretend that it was just another normal night, act like nothing had happened. He switched the light off, and got undressed under the soft glow of the bedside lamp.

He’d stripped off down to his boxer briefs and was about to get into his own bed when Colton heard the bathroom door open. Colton froze, with his back to Tyler, unable to speak or even look at him. He didn’t want to make things even worse between them. 

But Tyler remained silent. He quietly moved up behind Colton, his breath warm upon Colton’s skin. Strong arms wrapped around Colton, stubble prickling his skin as Tyler started to kiss the back of his neck. Colton shuddered and pushed himself back against the other man’s bare chest. He could feel Tyler’s racing pulse. Tyler’s hand slid underneath Colton’s boxer briefs, squeezing at his ass before tugging the briefs all the way down. 

Colton could feel Tyler’s hard cock against his ass, tracing along the curve of his ass. The movement made his skin prickle. It slipped in between Colton’s ass cheeks, the thick length gradually sliding along his ass crack, teasingly grinding against his skin. The blunt head of it occasionally catching on the edge of Colton’s entrance.

The torturously slow sensation made him shiver in anticipation. Colton struggled to hold back the urge to whip around and grab at Tyler. His whole body seemed to crave more contact. 

Let him take the lead, Colton mentally told himself. He bent over the bed, arching his back and grabbed at the sheets, in part to distract himself and also to offer more of his ass up.

“Mmm,” moaned Tyler, as he gave a firm slap to a rounded ass cheek. 

Was Tyler an ass man, Colton wondered. Or his body look less masculine from this angle?

Regardless, Tyler seemed to like what he saw. He pushed Colton down on the bed, so that he was lying down flat on his stomach. The other man moved away, but only for a moment. Colton could hear a bottle or something being opened and then felt something wet applied to his hole. He sucked in a shaky breath and tried to calm himself. He just couldn’t believe they were about to do what he’d fantasized for so long.

Colton felt Tyler shift behind him on the bed, and then a hard cock nudge into his ass. Tyler grunted and moved one of Colton’s legs up, so that his legs were splayed and his ass more exposed. Tyler didn’t waste any time. He moved over Colton, lined his hard prick against the other’s entrance and slowly began to push himself in. 

It hurt. Like it should without any prep. But Colton was an experienced bottom, accustomed to the intrusion and took it like a champ. The trick was not to instinctively tense up and fight against the pain, but to relax and embrace it. Which was easy enough with sexy Tyler grinding his tautly chiselled body over him, pumping that thick cock of his in over and over.

“So. Goddam. Tight,” gasped Tyler, his breath hot on Colton’s neck. He hooked his fingers under Colton’s hips, raising him up. Tyler began to pound into Colton, his balls making a steady slapping sound in time with his thrusts.

Colton's eyes rolled back as he took it. His cock was so hard, bouncing against his stomach with each punishing thrust into him. Each movement slicked more and more with precome until it was smooth and sweet. He tried to brace himself with his forearms up against the bed, but ended up face down in the sheets and panting at the force.

Tyler kept up his relentless pace, ramming into him over and over. Colton felt teeth scrape along his neck, a tongue licking his skin. Sparks shot down Colton’s spine, building up behind his cock. His body started to tremble and shake. Overwhelmed, Colton tried to pull away but Tyler held him in place with a firm grip. That thick cock pounded into him one more time, and ecstasy burst within Colton. He came hard, his ass clenching tight around Tyler’s cock while he shot ropes of cum all over the sheet

“I’m gonna...Oh...god!” grunted Tyler. He thrust with deep strokes, pushing inside as far as he could go. Colton felt warmth pool deep inside his ass while Tyler shuddered over him. He squeezed his ass, wanting to milk out every drop of cum from Tyler. 

The man collapsed on top of him, gasping weakly for air. A sweaty, satisfying weight. They stayed like that for a brief moment, before Tyler rolled off him, cock pulling out in a slick movement. The absence made Colton’s hole ache.

“Gonna go get cleaned up,” said Colton, in the sudden silence. He was shaky on his feet but it was better he do it now before he got too tired. 

When he returned back to bed, Tyler had turned the light off. Colton could just make out Tyler’s form, back in his own bed. Well, that’s how he wanted to play it…  
Colton settled down in his own bed and tried to force himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Something smelled good, making his tummy rumble. Colton blearily opened his eyes. 

There was a fresh cup of coffee being place by the night-stand next to Colton. 

Tyler chuckled. “Of course the smell of coffee wakes you.”

Colton hauled himself upright and reached for the coffee. “Mmm, lifesaver.”  
The other man sank down on Colton’s bed. Tyler wore only a pair of boxers and looked positively sinful in the morning light. 

The coffee helped kickstart Colton’s mind and events of last night came flooding back. Oh god! Was Tyler freaking out? Had he lost Tyler? How was he going to fix this? 

Tyler shifted closer to gently take hold of Colton’s hand and kiss it. “It’s okay, Colty,” he said softly. 

Colton was touched by the gesture but nervously dreaded what Tyler was about to say next. He looked into those hazel-green eyes and wordlessly asked him to continue. 

Tyler inhaled deeply, he seemed nervous. “I’m not...I’m not this guy.” Colton’s heart plummeted. “I mean, I’m not the ‘one night stand’ type of guy. You know that. I want it to mean something...And after what happened that night…” Tyler paused, his gaze fixated on their hands, avoiding eye contact.

Colton’s pulse spiked and his thoughts spun at a hundred miles a minute. 

“It was….well, it was unexpected,” continued Tyler. “To be honest, I freaked out a bit.” Tyler looked up, raw emotion filling his eyes. “Coz I liked it. I like you. You’re one of my closest friends. But I’m not gay, so I stupidly tried to convince myself I could find the same connection by dating Brittany. She’s a close friend.” Tyler gave a little shrug and sighed. “But it wasn’t the same. I don’t know, this is all uncharted territory.”

Colton rubbed Tyler’s bare thigh soothingly, he felt so relieved. “Ty, it’s alright. You don’t need to work it all out right now.”

Tyler frowned. “But you deserve better than someone experimenting. I don’t know what I can offer you.”

“Shh, it’s fine,” said Colton, gently placing a finger on Tyler’s lips. “This all I need. I’m happy to just be close to you. Like this. We can take things slow, no probs.."

Tyler stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide and hungry, maybe even a little haunted. He moved to gently cup Colton’s face and softly kiss him. Their lips touched hesitantly at first, but grew bolder by the second. Colton exhaled heavily, he hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath. 

Just maybe things could work out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's that link](http://www.spreecast.com/events/colton-haynes-live-chat) where Colton is doing a livecast and gets a txt from Hoechlin and says "I'd be Hoechlin's Robin." His expression!
> 
> Inspired by Colton (I swear he is gay) & Tyler's many outings and constant tweets, this is my fictional take on what's really going on behind the scenes. Names, dates and places mentioned- as well as the order of which, are all legitimate and factual information I researched, using logic & sources accessible to the general public. For eg, I did not need to invade anyone's privacy to find out that Eric Podwall (Colton's manager) regularly organizes trips for his clients, like when Colton & Tyler went to Sydney. However, one thing I couldn't be certain was the date of the calendar photoshoot. 
> 
> I'm so very sorry this chapter took forever to come out. I was stuck at 95% complete for the longest time. I just couldn't get the ending right. If they go on another trip I might add more to this fic.
> 
> Big thankyou to River for betaing!! Stalk my [tumblr](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/) or leave feedback in comments. It makes my day to read your reactions to my work :D


End file.
